


芳邻Lovely Neighbor

by EstelleLeonard, florazure (EstelleLeonard)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/florazure
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Peter Parker的大冒险

前言：一闪而过的想法，乱写的，挖坑预警，因为还要写别的所以这篇会更很慢。

Chapter1：真心话大冒险

“你输了Loser Parker！！“闪电笑得一脸油腻，身边传来幸灾乐祸看戏的起哄声，Peter的心情已经沉到了马里亚纳海沟。

Peter Parker并没有那么喜欢同事派对，比起娱乐活动来这更像是额外加班——不仅得面对平时讨厌的同事，还得自己掏钱的那种。

无奈这次派对的主题非常高尚：公关部同事西蒙的出柜趴，就算只是为了政治正确也不能缺席的场合，何况作为好朋友的Peter自然不好推辞。

周五之夜，原本就是上班族忙碌一周后终于迎来松绑的时间段，西蒙还特意把场地选在了城中非常有名的同志石墙酒吧，这可让MJ和Betty那几位女士高兴坏，她们一直都很想去这个神秘的酒吧一探究竟，毕竟听说那里的质量比一般Pub高多了，不过男士们这边似乎兴致一般，结果那几个喜欢搞事的果然开始借着派对的由头玩起了整人游戏。

Peter也是不知道自己怎么就得罪了闪电，可能是因为每次他的提案都把对方的比下去，总之，进公司做了几个项目后，这个靠关系挂职的富二代就开始把矛头对准了同是新人的Peter。这次派对整蛊游戏也不例外，虽然玩的是普普通通的大冒险（真心话太无趣被直接过滤了），但Peter完全相信对方肯定会想个歪招给自己难堪。

“我来提个案，不如这样吧……”闪电拉长了尾音，显出一副早就想好却故意卖关子的得意来，“下一个进门的客人，如果Parker能要到ta的电话号码，那么有关新提案的final presentation我们组直接放弃。”

“那如果要不到呢？”边上有个人插嘴，毕竟这个结果的可能性几乎是100%。

“要不到，当然是Parker他们组放弃啦。”闪电笑嘻嘻地看着Peter和边上怂怂德内德，一脸胸有成竹。且不说这个酒吧的人员构成大多数是对Peter不感xing趣的另一类人群，就是算是在一般的酒吧，Peter能约到妹子的数据也低得可怕，几乎约等于零。

周围醉醺醺的同事们乐着看白戏，根本没有想要帮Peter脱困的意思，当然，更大一部分是怕得罪闪电，毕竟他尽管没什么真本事，但家庭背景还算不错，值得巴结，而Peter，虽然能力很突出，但仍旧是个没站稳脚跟的新人，这种情况下没必要过于力挺。

“我有个办法，”内德悄悄对Peter说道，“你要不给那人塞钱吧，反正只要要到号码就行了。”

“要么你给钱。”Peter气呼呼地斜了同伴一眼，而此时，闪电那边已经开始催他了。

“喂，Parker，看到没？” 闪电组里另一个人指了指入口处的方向，Peter一下子紧张起来。

“哇哦，看样子难度系数不低哦。”“咱们的项目稳了，闪电。”

酒吧里灯光略微有些昏暗，但来人的模样实在太过突出，以至于再模糊的灯光也挡不住周围人的注意，酒吧的几个常客和工作人员似乎都认识他，纷纷向他点头打招呼，而且坐上深处的吧台后一句话都还没说，隔壁就有人送来鸡尾酒，朝他递眼色，怎么看都是石墙的VIP。

运气实在太背！即便是个取向不相投的女生应该也比这位颇有些交际花风采的男士好得多。要Peter说的话，这种人是他最不想接触的类型。

可是被拱上刑场的Peter并没有别的选项，西蒙也只能朝他投来一个同情的眼光，他发誓朝那个吧台走过去的时候，背后传来隐约的讥笑声。

该说什么呢？合盘托出？人家为什么要替你拦锅？

那假装搭讪？可是Peter连真戏都做不了更没有驾驭这种场合的演技，他几乎僵硬的小脑瓜里开始回闪尚未使用过（换句话说，尚未失败过）的那些滥招，像是一个从未做过饭的人面对着厨房里的一大堆佐料不知道如何是好，大脑里各种颜色的粉末满天飞，等他在对方面前立正站定的时候，内心早已一身狼狈抓到手里就是菜了。

“嗨，”他僵着脖子，一方面是因为紧张，一方面是因为对方身上那股忽浓忽淡的香味，还有那双转向他的询问的眼睛。

Peter的脑海一片空白。

“能，借个打火机吗？”脱口而出的这一句是MJ传授的经典搭讪套路之一，上一次使用的时候造成了非常尴尬的局面，为什么呢？一会儿你就知道了。

对方抬了抬眉毛，盯着Peter已经尴尬到通红的脸颊掏出了一个打火机打开，明亮的火苗顿时在两人当中升腾起来，照亮了一方小小的空间，这在任何一个镜头里，都是带着点暧昧的画面。

“这儿。”Peter听到大提琴划了一个音节，但现在的问题并不仅仅是对方优美的声线和在火焰中越发耀眼的那双眼眸，他甚至觉得那两道睫毛扇出了风，掐得自己心头发痒。

平心而论，MJ传授的这一招确实很有效果，至少在隐隐绰绰的火光确实能营造气氛，但这个套路对Peter来说有个致命伤，那就是他压根就不抽烟。

“你的烟呢？”大提琴又划过几个音节，Peter手心里全是汗。

“抱歉，”Peter感觉喉咙里发出的声音不是自己的，大脑仿佛被格式化一般逐渐白屏，“抱歉，我不抽烟。”

对方抬了抬眉毛：“那你问我借火干什么？”Bingo，上一次Peter就死在这个环节。

“Umm，事实上……”Peter垂死挣扎，但眼前那些柔软分明的睫毛分散了他的注意力，深沉的瞳孔里映衬着闪烁的火苗，Peter忍不住想看看那汪池水里是否有自己的倒影，“我只是想借个光，”nice move！Peter在心里打了自己一个耳光，磕磕绊绊地补充道，“因、因为，您的眼睛……在火光里很美。“

对方终于发出笑声的时候Peter已经决定把自己埋进地里。

“抱歉……”

“没关系，你说得挺好。”对方笑着熄灭了手里的打火机，饶有兴趣地看着Peter窘迫的样子。

“实际上，我和同伴在打赌。“Peter躲开那道目光，盯着鞋尖不敢抬头。

“赌你能不能骗到我的电话？”对方完全一副了然于心的样子，看样子刚才也不过是配合Peter演戏罢了，甚至还有点闲着无聊找点乐子的意思，“我得说你可能要输。”

“抱歉，我没有别的意思，”对方这么轻易地戳穿，Peter马上就怂了。

“不过也不是不能帮你。”男人似乎心情很不错，“只不过有一个条件。“

“真的吗？”青年没想到自己的运气会这么好，赶紧抬起头问道，“什么条……“

话卡在最后一个字，Peter的呼吸停滞了。

四周的空气里溢满了优雅的香水味，在短短一瞬间包裹着温暖的空气染上嘴唇侵入整个肺部。他听到身后的惊呼，眼角余光瞥见许多不相识的客人朝他投来诧异又羡慕的眼光，其中就包括刚才送酒的家伙。他的耳膜上仿佛有个锤子在猛烈敲打，几秒后他才意识到那个锤子是自己即将失控的脉搏。一只手抚上他的左胸，Peter感觉到心脏一下子踩着油门狂飙起来，在感觉到他僵硬的姿势和肋骨的震动后对方发出一声轻笑，随后退了回去。

“记得联系我。”

手心在他胸口轻轻按了一下，随后对方离开了座位。

“OMG，Peter！”内德的惊叫很快赶到，Peter还愣着没法动弹，“你到底对他说了什么？你给了他多少钱？”打赌不打赌现在已经不重要了，重要的是在把妹上屡战屡败的Peter居然在全国纽约数二没人敢数一的同志酒吧里用3分钟不到的时间得到了一个异常漂亮的男人的吻。

“我……”Peter低下头，看了看胸前的口袋，里面被塞进了一张小卡片。

“怪不得你之前一直把不到妹，原来是方向错了！”内德还在边上一惊一乍。

Peter拿出卡片，望着上面漂亮整洁的一串数字，大脑逐渐开始回血，可即便如此，刚刚恢复的系统也只容得下一个问题：“我到底做了什么？”


	2. 远亲不如近邻

Chapter2: 远亲不如近邻

“知道了May……”一脸倦容的Peter肩膀夹着电话，双眼机械地盯着笔记本电脑上闪烁的蓝光，“我会注意的……好的，我马上就去睡觉……”

不可能，他心里想，明天上午他们组就得当着所有董事的面做汇报，今天必须把数据做出来发给MJ做整合，别说正常作息，自从派对之后他已经好几天没能在凌晨之前躺下了，今天看样子还得通宵。

Peter看了看缓慢爬行的数据处理软件和桌上的时钟，叹了口气跑去厨房给自己到了第N杯咖啡。

“该死，连牛奶也没了……”涩口的美式咖啡不是Peter的首选，但看上去今天由不得他挑三拣四，青年叹了口气，把空空如也的纸盒扔进了垃圾桶。可怜的小白领甚至忙到连衬衫都还没换，他的公寓位于纽约一处拥挤而繁华的地带，不仅面积小，连窗户都只有卧室里朝着对墙的一扇而已，看不到风景不说，还正对着同款楼房的另一户人家，距离近到可以握手，也不知道是中了什么邪，自从Peter搬来之后，对面的租户已经换了三批。最早住在这里的是一个百老汇的演员，每天早上都要开嗓练歌，双休日都不例外，整栋楼里的人却像聋了一样，又或者是素质太高，甚至连一个F*ck都没人骂过，演员搬走后Peter本以为晚睡早起的日子就此结束，没想到新邻居养了一只鸡做宠物，天天打鸣，比演员起得还早，为此Betty还送了Peter一个瑜伽砖做的隔音耳塞（不过没什么用），第三个租客是个看上去挺正常的金发美人，既不练歌也不养鸡，有时候会穿着V领从窗户探出头来问Peter借一些小钱（当然从来都没还过），后来某天Peter回家时发现妹子被警察拷走，才知道她是个惯犯drug dealer——看来那些借出去的钱是要不回来了。

“纽约就没个正常人吗？”Peter的自言自语曾经被MJ听到过一回。

女孩仔细打量了他几眼，随后下了结论：“没有。” 

所幸的是，自从那位美女邻居被警察带走后，对面的房子有将近两个月都没有租出去过，Peter总算过上了几周安安静静的生活。不过就在前两天，他发现又开始有搬家公司的人往里面送东西。

希望这回别是个杀人犯什么的，Peter心想，否则按照他们两间公寓的距离，对方一个跨步就能砸开窗户把他弄死。他捧着咖啡杯拉开窗帘，发现对面的房间亮起了灯，有人影在移动，应该是刚回家。

咦，难道这次的也是个夜猫子？

他把脸凑向窗户，想要看个仔细。对面的光线不太亮，Peter捕捉不到邻居的样貌，但直觉那个轮廓似乎有点眼熟。就在他极力回想的时候，窗口忽然闪过一道清晰的人影，Peter吓得一个下蹲，把小半杯咖啡都甩在了地上。

“咦？！”他揉揉眼睛，冷静了几秒，“怎么回事？！”

虽然只有惊鸿一瞥，但他马上就认出了这位新邻居就是上周在石墙酒吧里碰到的那个男人！！

不可能不可能，天下哪有这么巧的事？！Peter狠狠地甩了甩头，缓缓站起身，想要重新确认一下，或许是刚才动静太大惊动了对方，这一次，新邻居早已候在窗边，穿着松松垮垮的衬衫，顶着微微打乱的头发，勾着嘴角向他挥手，即使在如此劣质的灯光下那双眼睛还是漂亮得让人没法认错。

没错！就是他！！Peter倒抽一口气，再度逃避现实般蹲了下来，无声地做了个痛苦咆哮的表情——为什么会这么背？！！为什么他Peter Parker就这么背？！！狠命按了一下额头，被逼上绝路的青年觉得不能就这样逃避下去，他深吸一口气整理了一下思路，慢慢站起身来接受命运的制裁。对面的家伙显然不知道他那么挣扎，正拿着一个活页板写着什么，随后翻过来对着Peter：“Hi”

“Hi……”Peter向对方苦笑着挥了挥手，那人又开始在活页板上奋笔疾书起来。

“你为什么不给我打电话？”

Peter勉强的笑容彻底僵在脸上。

“别担心，我不是跟踪狂，只是碰巧搬来的。”

对面那人似乎光靠表情就能猜到Peter想说什么，而且字写得又快又好看。

“拿到电话不联系我的，你还是第一个。”

Peter急急忙忙从身边拿了一张打草稿用的废纸。

“抱……”歉字还没写完，窗户就被几个纸飞机敲响了。

“抱歉。”Peter只得打开窗户，当面道歉，“那时候我朋友在和我开玩笑……”

“那样的人可不叫‘朋友’。”对面咻地飞来一枚纸飞机，落在少年刚跑完数据的电脑键盘上。

“好吧，是我同事，不过我们关系很差。”Peter如实道来，拆开纸飞机一看，发现里面躺着一串熟悉的号码，“抱歉，我真的没那个意思。”

“Well，人们总说远亲不如近邻，既然做了邻居，就要互相帮助，留个号码无妨。”对方很友善地冲他笑了笑，Peter只好比了个手势表示接受。

“你在加班？”

“有个提案要赶。”Peter无意识地摸了一下疲劳的黑眼圈，举起手里的咖啡想对方斜了斜，“真希望他们能把咖啡做成点滴输到血管里。”

“美式？我以为你是那种会加奶的人。”对方瞥了一眼Peter的杯子。

“牛奶喝完了，”Peter耸耸肩，转了转眼珠故意问道，“所以，近邻，你有牛奶吗？”

“哈，我还以为你不会那么自来熟。”对方抬了抬眉毛，闪身消失，很快带了一盒牛奶出来，这下Peter倒有些骑虎难下，只好把杯子凑了过去。

“没想到我的邻居是个午夜还要喝牛奶的小屁孩。”对方一边慷慨地把青年的杯子灌满，“我以为纽约人凌晨只喝威士忌。”

“Well，我还期待邻居是个美女呢。”Peter说道。

“我听说上一个就是啊，”对方显然对这间屋子被诅咒的历史非常清楚，轻易拆穿了Peter的反驳，“你要是想念她的话不妨花点钱把她保释出来。”

“不是那种。”Pete尴尬地收回杯子，方才还黑乎乎干涩涩的咖啡变成了更加温和的颜色。

“啊哈，莫非你在期待那种老电影桥段？”对方笑着问道，“落魄单纯的女孩——当然长得很美，阳台上弹弹吉他唱唱歌就能把邻居的魂勾走的那种？”

“你这是现成的抄袭吧？”Peter喝了一口咖啡，觉得被工作搞到紧绷的神经稍微放松了一些。

“所以，”对方带着几分戏谑和打量问道，“你在替哪家公司浪费本来就不怎么值钱的时间？”

Peter报了一个名字，男人露出几分惊讶的表情。那是当然的，虽然Peter是个无名之辈，但他的东家可是上得了排行榜前三的企业。

“没想到你还挺有能耐。”

“除了熬夜的能耐之外我还没发现其他的过人之处。”

“那看来我们的作息还挺一致的，”对方说道，“我的工作也经常需要晚睡，有时候白天才能睡。”

落魄单纯的邻居不会吉他也不会唱歌，只会在脑门上冒出几个问号。

“如果你哪天想翘班了，可以再来玩玩。”对方笑着提议，“带上不会给你添堵的朋友。’”

问号经过了几秒空格后突然变成了感叹号！

“你……”Peter Parker，本质是一台卡壳的录音机，“你……””

“对，我不是客人，”青年在对方异常灿烂的笑容里觉得眼前一黑，“我在石墙工作。”

邻居关上窗户熄灭灯光的时候Peter还愣在窗前，晚风吹着桌上散架的纸飞机和那串电话，而他的手机已经在桌上震动好久了。

“Peter，数据呢？！”MJ听上去快要爆炸了，而Peter的脑子也快要爆炸了。

“MJ，”他可怜兮兮地发出两个音节，把对方吓了一跳。

“你怎么了？”女孩问道，“你不会把数据搞丢了吧？”

“纽约真的没有正常人！！”

“F*ck U！”“这么晚了谁他妈在狼嚎？”楼上传来一片咒骂。


	3. 1美元的咨询费（上）

Chapter3: 1美元的咨询费（上）

“你们的资料做得很好。”当Peter他们组完成了对新款车型的设计提案后，长桌对面的女人随手翻着presentation打印稿点了点头，“尤其是发动机部分，不知道是哪位负责的？”

“额，是我。”Peter举起手。

“And you are？”

“Parker，Peter Parker。”

“Sure，Parker先生。”金发碧眼的CEO靠上椅背抬起头，即使隔着长桌，Peter也能感觉到蓝色眼睛里的压迫感，“你的设计很有趣，也是整个方案里我们最喜欢的部分，既维持了较高的动能，又从材料选择上避免了过高的成本，很符合下一步推广的理念，细节也很不错，能说说灵感来自哪里吗？”

“欧，额，谢谢您，Potts女士。”Peter有点受宠若惊，“这是我结合赛车发动机做的改良，但相比之下民用车的缸数更有限，因此在燃料箱做了一些升级。”

“所以，我可以理解为这完全是你自己的设计？”CEO抬了抬眉毛，与身边的几个高层交换了一下眼神，“没有任何其他人的帮助？” 

“是的……”Peter不明白为什么几位在座管理层的表情都开始严肃起来，除了一名铭牌写着“技术顾问”的年长男性从始至终一脸淡定之外，“发动机部分全部是我原创的设计。”

“Parker先生，”女士叹了口气，收起材料看着一脸不明所以的新员工说道，“非常不幸地告诉您，您的‘原创设计’和我们另外收到的一份设计稿撞了车。”

“……什么？！“

“虽然并不能说完全一致，但从关键部位到材料选择，杆距缸数动能……所有最核心理念都与这份设计重合。“CEO举起身边另外一张设计稿，示意一旁的秘书将稿件拿给Peter。

“这不可能，Potts女士！“这时候Peter还非常有信心，认为是哪里造成的误会，但当他看到设计稿上写着尤金·汤普森的名字的时候，立刻感到大事不妙，再仔细一看数据，果然与自己稿件中的核心部分完全一致，直白地说，就是1个月前他为这款新品所作的第一个稿。在此之后，为了修正其中一些不合理之处，他在初步模型的基础上做过好几稿改良，以便让核心设计中的理念得以最终在生产线上顺利实现。

“这是尤金·汤普森提交给设计部门的概念图，或许您愿意解释一下为什么你们的思路完全一致？“女人交着手臂，等待Peter给她一个解释。青年的大脑被突如其来的冲击搞得一片空白，他拼命回忆着自己到底是怎么被窃取了设计稿，一边磕磕绊绊地想要找出看上去不像是狡辩的理由为自己辩护，但此时凑上来一同观摩稿件的内德却没过脑子脱口而出一句惊叫，把事情往更糟糕的方向推去。

“为什么汤普森也提交了设计？他不是不参加了吗？！”

MJ在一边绝望地扶住了额头。

“欧？所以，你们私下还有交易？”CEO眉头一低，Peter的心凉了大半截。

“不、不是这个意思。“他在慌乱中不知道该如何整理发生过的事件，”我们是打过赌，但这件事跟那件事没有关系，我是说，有一些关系，但是……“他的胸腔里混合着愤怒莫名和懊悔，除了一份明显是抄袭却没有足够证据可以推翻的抄袭稿件之外，”我不知道这是怎么到他手上的，女士。“Peter勉强维持着表情，”我可以向您保证，我的系统里有一份一模一样的稿件，完成日是在1个月之前。“

“但这并不代表您就是原创作者不是吗？相反，汤普森先生倒是曾就设计稿上面的技术问题向技术部门做过咨询。这次他临时撤出了最终评审，我们还觉得奇怪，原来是和你打赌输了？”

硬要缩成一句话来解释酒吧事件的话是这样没错，但在这个语境下总觉得Peter成了那个十恶不赦的坏人，这时候再说那个赌局实际上是汤普森挑起的似乎并不会换取任何好感，青年这才发现自己被那个技术不行搞办公室政治倒是很在行的富二代狠狠摆了一道。

“抱歉，Parker先生，我们不能采用这个提案。”CEO下了最后的判决，Peter的心落重重到谷底。正当他准备灰溜溜地收拾东西离开时，那个一言不发的技术顾问突然开了口。

“抱歉，我想问个问题。”

“哦，当然。”看样子这位技术顾问地位很高，Potts的态度立刻恭敬起来，“您请。”

“只一个问题，Parker先生。”

“是的，先生。”Peter不知道对方是否还想就抄袭事件对他进行一番教育，但那个灰发年长的男人只是温和地朝他看了一眼，问了一个毫不相关地问题，“你是哪个学校毕业的？“

“额……“Peter没有想到会收到这么个问题，“我毕业于工程系，MIT。”这时候报出母校的名字让他有一种莫名的羞愧，他尴尬地补救道，“我希望这不会影响到您对这所学校的判断。”

“哦，不，当然不会。“对方冲他笑了笑，”事实上我也是那里毕业的，所以，作为你的前辈，我只是想给个提醒，你身上有一些难得的品质，它们能够帮助你成为一个优秀的研发，但如果你想在公司甚至整个商场里站稳脚跟，技术大概只占20%，剩下的则取决于别的东西。”

“……别的东西。”

“我看不如这样，“技术顾问忽然向其他与会人员提议道，”反正两组的提案都一样，我们也不准备采用，不如重新让他们再交一份全新的设计稿件上来。“

“您的意思是，重新再来一边？”

“没错，反正现在我们也没有证据，说不好谁抄了谁，不如就再来一次提案，”他冲在座其他人露出询问的表情，但Peter却在语气中听出了一份笃定的命令，“怎么样？”

事情就这么定了下来，没过几天，闪电又开始了对Peter他们的新一轮嘲笑：“嗨，没想到啊没想到，我都主动退出了，你们的提案还会被否决？等等，”他突然灵机一动，“不过好歹您在情场上赢了一局，而且我好像怎么都赢不了那个，for that I drop my hat。”

对此，Peter也只能以沉默抗议，并暗暗发誓这次一定要做出比上一回更棒的设计。因此，当他的思路再次被窗户上断断续续的纸飞机撞击声打断时，Peter差点抓狂。

“What？！“他气呼呼地拉开窗子，看着对过满脸写着无辜的邻居。

“洗衣房的机器怎么用？“对方穿着居家服，抱着一筐衣物，友好地给他添着麻烦，”My dear lovelyneighbor，教我一下？”

“你连洗衣机都不会用？！”

“公共洗衣房的机器。”对方点点头。

“Whatever，这跟我有什么关系？打电话找你老妈或者老爸去！”

“母亲去世了，父亲多年前就把我赶出了家门。”对方随口撒着谎脸不红心不跳地说道，“远亲不如近邻。”

“抱歉，你的近邻没空陪你玩过家家。”Peter说道，“他有份正经工作，还需要自证清白，哪一项都比教会你洗衣服重要多了。”

“怎么？”如此冲人的语气下，对方倒也没有生气，反而勾起嘴角幸灾乐祸地笑了一下，“你又赌输了？”

Peter的脸上从来藏不住秘密和谎言，他的肩膀跨了一下，在对方了然看白戏的眼神里无奈道出了实情，这下，对方笑得更开了：“所以你现在拼命赶新设计？“

“没错。“青年摆出熊熊斗志，但对方似乎并不领情。

“虽然有些打击人，但我得说，你这是在白费功夫。“男人耸耸肩，”技术当然很重要，但只占20%，剩下的80%在别处。“

“……为什么你的话跟我们公司的技术顾问一模一样？“Peter皱起眉头，”他也是这么跟我说的，20%，不过你放心，剩下的80%我们已经有线索了，应该闪电买通了西蒙，把我的设计拷贝了出去，我们准备明天就找西蒙摊牌……“

“是吗？”夜色里Peter没有注意到对面一瞬间僵硬的脸部肌肉，但男人很快把不快掩盖了过去，”其实，我有个更好的主意。”

“更好的主意？”

“不仅能证明清白，还能顺便狠揍一顿那个叫做尤金·汤普森的家伙，有兴趣吗？”

狠揍一顿这个词确实很让Peter心动，但他不太明白这背后到底卖的什么药：“……该怎么做？”

对方冲他露出一个堪称纯良的笑容，指了指手里的洗衣筐。

“Deal。”


	4. 1美元的咨询费（下）

Chapter4：1美元的咨询费（下）

“欧，所以，这个机器没有刷卡的地方……”在青年的指点下对方恍然大悟，发出不可思议地感叹，仿佛破解了一个极其高级复杂的程序。

“What？当然不。”Peter狐疑地看了他一眼，“我还从没听说过有谁需要在洗衣机上用信用卡。”

”可是我没有硬币。”

“纸币也行。”

“我只有50美金。”对方摸了摸裤兜，掏出一张钞票。

“Seriously？”Peter以为对方在故意找茬开玩笑，“你吃饭从来不给小费吗？”

“给啊。”对方一本正经的回答，“不是至少10%吗？”

“……好吧，这次算我请你的。”小白领摇摇头，从口袋里摸出了1美元硬币，随手操作了一番，“这样就好了，可以洗一个小时。“

“Thanks，”对方看着他露出一个微笑， Peter不明白为什么这家伙只是穿着普通地T恤和居家裤随便勾一下嘴角都能让这个破公寓的洗衣房看上去蓬荜生辉。

“所以，你的计划呢？” 他一边询问，一边有些尴尬地移开了眼睛。 

“让他抄。“对方笑笑，开始往洗衣机里扔衣服。

“什么？！“

“别激动，我还没说完呢，“男人在青年转头质问的功夫举起了篮子里一条布料颇少的内裤，Peter不得不再次移开视线。

“让他抄一个大家都知道的设计，不那么大众到被马上识破，但行家一看就懂的那种。然后，你再另外提交一个自己的原创。“

“……你是说……钓鱼？“

“没错。“对方坏笑着点点头。

这倒是给Peter打开了一条新的思路，而事实证明，这1美元咨询费花得非常值，如果此时此刻“闪电“的表情能被记录下来的话，Peter愿意让他在时代广场的大屏幕上滚动播放。

“额……这个……”

“汤普森先生，您意识到自己已经涉嫌严重抄袭了吧？”这一次，CEO凌厉的质问落在了汤普森身上，“虽然你的手法很巧妙，并没有挑选市场上比较常见的款式，但这个设计分明就是MK原型机的翻版，而且还是对头公司的款型，您是指望我们都闭眼成为被告，白白把公司几十年来的名声赔掉吗？”

“我、我是抄Parker的！“被一下子套上那么多顶帽子的闪电显然吓得口不择言，打算拉Peter一起下水，”这是他的设计稿！！他的机型也抄袭了！！“

“是这样吗，Parker先生？“蓝眼睛转向Peter，但青年一脸坦然。

“这确实是我使用过的稿件，”Peter说道，”但我只是为了寻找灵感，我非常清楚MK原型机并非我司的专利，但在一些设计理念上有值得参考的部分，所以我才画了一些模仿稿，但只是为了用MK的理念来改进自己的设计罢了，最终的成品也并没有使用任何涉嫌抄袭的部分，这是无论如何不能跨越的底线。 “

“从我们收到的资料来看，确实如此。“Potts点点头，显然对Peter的回答非常满意。

“另外，我也不清楚为什么我的稿件会到了汤普森先生手里，希望他能给我一个合理的解释。”青年补充道。他在说这些话时特意留意到之前那位技术顾问，这一次也在评审席的最侧，但他的表情似乎比上一次更阴沉一些，也没有给Peter任何眼色，只是若有所思地看着他递交的提案稿，仿佛有什么心事。不过这个小小的插曲完全影响不了翻身仗后Peter的好心情，

这天夜里，纸飞机的方向倒了过来。

“What？”对方一脸微醺的样子，一边解开领带一边打开了窗户。

“我成功了！”Peter兴奋地对窗户那一边的人喊道，“看看我的新名片！”

“不错嘛，”对方接过他递来的崭新的名片，扫了一眼上面的部门和职级，“所以，你现在直接归属总裁办公室管辖了？”

“没错！”Peter高兴地说道，“我们的新项目将直接由CEO作为supervisor！”

“恭喜，”邻居似乎也为他高兴，并且还有些好奇，“你让他抄了哪一款机型？”

“说了你大概也不知道。”

“我知道的可比你认为得多。”

“欧，那你听说过MK85吗？”

“奥创公司的原型机？”

“你居然知道……”不得不说，石墙之所以能成为全纽约最高水准的同志酒吧，和内部人员的水平大约确实很有关系，比如这一位，竟然还对豪车的发动机有所研究。他们口中的MK85是高端车品牌奥创20年前推出的概念原型机，这家年轻的业界新锐也正是靠着那款划时代的发动机设计成为了业界翘楚。

显然，对方并不知道Peter是这款设计的簇拥着，在接过少年的笔记本电脑后对里面大量的素材图纸表现出了惊讶：“所以你用了原型机的资料给那个汤普森抄？”他的声音里甚至还有些佩服，”不是最近流行的型号、但足够资深，半吊子的人确实看不出来，而且还是从史塔克工业手里夺走了高端用户的对头公司的设计。“

“没错！“Peter点点头，”MK的理念虽然是20年前提出的，但比现在任何一款机型都要先锋得多，是真正超越时代的创造，永不过时的经典，虽然之后推陈出新了很多新款，但原型机是之后所有创新的基础。”谈到自己喜欢的领域，青年音量提高、语速加快，显得有些兴奋，“我一直以它作为目标，希望自己有朝一日也能设计出同样的经典，虽然它并不那么完美——但那只是因为太过追求完美而导致的，瑕不掩瑜……”

“既然你这么喜欢MK系列，为什么没去奥创，而是去了史塔克工业呢？“

“Well，我喜欢奥创的技术设计，但不能赞同他的经营理念，“少年略带遗憾的说道，”技术不应该只为高收入人群服务，能用上豪车、赛车的毕竟是少数。“

“哈，”对方笑了笑，交起手臂打量着他——这个动作让Peter不由自主想到自家的Potts总裁，“没想到你还是个慈善家？”

“我只是觉得，说到底技术还是得服务于大众，”Peter认真地说道，“在MK之后，奥创公司的产品越来越追求技术上的花样，价格也越来越昂贵，更像是有钱人的装饰品，我认为自己并不适合那样的公司。”

“我看不出精益求精地追求技术极限有什么不对，”不知道为什么，Peter的这番话让对面的男人不怎么高兴，“而那些有钱人愿意为了更好的产品支付更高的费用。”

“可是连你自己都说技术只占20%。”Peter抬了抬眉毛回怼，“还有80%呢。”

“别忘了你的80%是托了谁的福。”

“那也和奥创没有关系。”青年趴在窗台上饶有兴致的和对方斗嘴，“怎么，看起来你也是MK设计师铁人的粉丝？”

“如果我说是呢？”

“Well，我打赌你的电脑里可没有这么全的资料。”少年接过对方递回来的电脑，“这是我搜集了许多论文、图纸、杂志搜集来的资料包，从高中开始。”

“高中？”

“啊哈，没想到吧，”Peter得意地看着对方略显惊讶的样子，“我就是想成为同样优秀的工程师才拼命考上了MIT，这里面的数据我都研究好几百遍了，倒背如流。”他把笔记本合上，心满意足地说道，“现在我感觉离他又近了一点，或许有机会能跟他见上一面，比如在新品发布会上，虽然是对头公司，Potts女士大概不会那么高兴……”Peter似乎正在脑海里想象见到偶像的场景，有些不好意思地挠挠头，“不过真的到了那个场合，我大概会卡壳，不知道该说什么好……”

“就跟你见到想撩的女生一样？”对方的心情似乎比之前好了一些，“比起这个来，你不觉得又是升职又是干掉了一个对手，单是付上1美元有些太便宜了吗？”

“……好吧，”青年想了想，自己似乎确实欠了对方一个大人情，但他念在酒吧事件的记忆，有些担心对方会趁机占便宜，于是正色说道，“只要不让我亲你，怎么都行。”

“真的？”在男人扩大的笑容里，Peter确定自己又下了一招臭棋。


	5. A neighbor in need is a neighbor in deed（上）

Chapter5: A neighbor in need is a neighbor in deed（上）

“欧，你好，Parker先生。”对面的男人把手伸给Peter时，终于明白这是个什么场合的小白领恨不得找个地洞钻进去，“Steve Rogers，叫我Steve就行，这位是佩吉·卡特小姐。”

“您好。”事到如今，他也只好硬着头皮上了。

“你看上去…很年轻，Parker先生。”对方挑选着合适的词汇，用良好的教养克制着打量的眼神。

“欧，额，我刚大学毕业…”Peter带着点求助的眼神望向身边指点着酒水单上最贵的一瓶朝服务生示意的家伙。

金发男人毫不掩饰地露出诧异：“欧，那你和Tony是怎么认识的？”

Tony此刻正无视青年求助的眼神，对着服务生不停下单。Peter在心里叹了一口气，收回目光：“umm，我们、第一次见面是在石墙酒吧……”此言一出，对面两个人立刻心领神会（当然也确实不能算撒谎……）。虽说拿了邻居两次电话号码，但Peter也是今天才知道自己的邻居叫这个名字，而那所谓“还个人情”的帮助，就是一起去见“某个朋友”，当然，看这个double date的架势，Peter再怎么迟钝也很快对眼前的情况心领神会，不过，如果只是有吃有喝做个工具人的话他倒也没那么抵触。

餐厅氛围颇佳，灯光暧昧音乐婉转，从不那么明确的只言片语间Peter能听出来Tony和对面那位男士的关系很不错，年轻时曾在学校里闯过大大小小的祸，算是交情颇深，不过这两个人的性格倒是南辕北辙，看得出Steve虽然长得颇有些石墙常客的风格，但实际上却是那种认真严肃甚至有些死正经的人，经常充当替另一个好友擦屁股做挡箭牌的角色，不过能看出来这层关系并没有影响到两位损友之间的友谊，或许这就是所谓的互补。

“啊哈，所以你们就是传说中麻省理工兄弟会的双璧，“女士兴致勃勃地听着那些小段子，一手搂着男友，一边友好地看向Tony，”Steve都不怎么告诉我这些有趣的事情。“ 

“哇哦，这么说他还没告诉过你吗？”Tony抿了一口杯子里的液体调侃道，“我们拿了麻省理工舞会BestKiss的事。“

“噗！“没等对面给任何反应，Peter一个没忍住把刚到嘴边的高级白葡萄酒喷了出来，原本平静的餐桌顿时被弄得鸡飞狗跳，气氛变得异常尴尬，他只好一边接过Tony递来的餐布一边低头把身上的水渍擦掉，同时慌乱道歉。

“Well，他确实没怎没说起过。“在事态稍微平静下来后，卡特女士有些意外地看着她的男伴，眼神里带着点询问，”怎么，还有这么有趣的事？“

“那是个玩笑，在MIT兄弟会的主页上挂了将近一整个夏天。“Steve望着挑起话题的始作俑者，很坦然的样子，”舞会最后大家都喝醉了，有人开始起哄。“

”没错，“Tony也咯咯笑着说道，”事实上那时候有人拿我尚未公开的取向说事，您大概能想象兄弟会里出了个‘Freak’会被人怎么说三道四，其实被顶到杠头上的是我。“Peter不明白这时候他口若悬河一晚上都把他仍在边上不管不问的邻居为什么突然握住了他的手——难道以为他受了惊吓想要安慰一下？不，更可能是觉得他吃饱了，要他配合演出情侣的样子？毕竟对面的女士看上去有点吃醋，他这里什么都不表示也说不过去。

于是Peter带着对食物的感激反握住了对方的手，却发现那个手心冰凉——怎么，他刚才没吃东西吗？还是想起了过去不愉快的经历？毕竟在兄弟会这种地方，只要有一点不合群都可能明着暗着总会受到欺凌，更别说被人知道喜欢男生的话。

“欧，原来是这样。”这么一说开，对面女士眼睛里的不安渐渐消失，转而对Tony充满了理解，“我很抱歉，对你来说这样的氛围恐怕并不那么令人愉快。”

“所以不如就干脆亲给他们看，让那些在背后嚼舌根的闭嘴。”Steve很有默契地笑着说道，“结果后来这些传闻就真的消失了，大多数人只不过是跟风看热闹罢了，别看那是MIT，在这方面也不过是一群头脑简单的男生。”

“结果你能猜到吗，有几个毕业后还还来找过我，”Tony带着一股轻松的玩笑般的语调说道，“说他们当年真的有暗恋我，只是不敢说。”

“不会是Hammer吧？”

“还有基里安。”

“No way！”

在重新热烈起来的气氛中，Tony的掌心始终没有回温，Peter有些疑惑地看了他一眼，对方似乎很快感受到了他的目光，回过头来笑着说道：“瞧，这只是个玩笑，没什么大不了，别这么严肃。“

“不是，“Peter微微皱起眉头，凑过去轻声问道，”你手有些凉，是不是不舒服？需要让店里把冷气调高一些吗？“

“……不，不必，“对方小小地愣了一下，随后带着几分惊讶笑着回答，”不用，我感觉很好。“

“哇哦，所以Peter才是照顾人的那个，“卡特女士来回看着他们，也有些惊讶，”我还以为比较细心的会是Tony呢。“

“Well，光看外表你会以为这里坐着个成年人，但实际上这家伙一直都挺幼稚的。”

“包括离家出走？”

“他还在和他父亲吵架，”Steve笑嘻嘻地对Peter说道，“这把年纪了还在青春期，是不是没救了？”这件事Peter只隐约听本人说起过，但他不知道具体发生了什么，不好评说，只能随意敷衍几句。等到两对人在餐厅门前告别时，Peter收到了Steve很高的评价。

“Parker先生，我不知道Tony有没有告诉过你，但你和他之前交往的对象都很不一样，虽然很年轻，却非常可靠，“金发蓝眼的男子冲他郑重说道，”我很高兴认识你。“

“我也一样，先生。“白吃了一顿饭还收到一份好评，Peter没理由不好好感谢人家，”谢谢您，让您破费了。”

“别在意，贵的都是Tony点的，是他欠我人请。”对方笑着看了一眼不怎么服气的好友。

“或许是你欠了我太多顿，毕竟过去你交女朋友可从来不会这么郑重地介绍给我。”

“上帝作证，如果刚交往就介绍给你认识，没几个姑娘受得了你苛刻的点评，我还没冲你兴师问罪呢。”Steve半认真半开玩笑地说道，“所以等到差不多定了才敢带出来给你看。”

“……欧，”Tony问道，“这么说……”

“我们就要订婚了。”卡特女士抢话说道，“因为不想弄得太复杂，所以只是告知了一些亲友，等到正式结婚的时候会另外给您请帖。”

“看来我现在就得开始存钱了？”Tony笑着说道，仿佛已经猜到了一二，“Please，请允许我届时当面说句恭喜。”

到此为止，这一晚氛围都堪称融洽友好，没想到等目送那对真情侣坐车走后，假情人的态度立刻来了个180°大转弯。

“拿着这个，会自己回家吧？“男人拦下一辆出租车，不由分说将两张富兰克林拍在Peter胸前。

“你要去哪儿？“

“不用你管。“对方说着就往另一条小路上走，”你的任务结束了，接下来是我的私人时间。“

“可是……“Peter一只脚跨在车厢里，眼看着对方往某条昏暗的小路里快速消失，他知道那个方向通往的并不是什么治安良好的街区，现在正是半夜时分，即使是一个成年男子，如果遇到什么抢劫团伙，恐怕也不能全身而退，更何况这家伙浑身上下散发着一骨有钱来抢的气息。

“走不走了？”司机不耐烦地问道？

“抱歉，”Peter收回了跨进去的脚，关上车门，冲那条小路一路跟了上去。纽约的夜色原本就很嚣张，而这些隐秘的小巷更甚，他一路踢倒了不少酒瓶，引来若干咒骂，最后终于在一个门口躺着一个明显飞大了的嬉皮士的地下酒吧入口处看到邻居的身影一闪而入。

“证件。”

就这么个破地方，Peter居然也被拦下看了身份证，对方扫了他一眼，又扫了扫证件，发出一声不明所以的讪笑，仿佛这个证件是假的，但还是点头让他入了内，这让Peter对这里的印象更加糟糕，更别说他看到舞池里的群魔乱舞之后——烟雾缭绕的室内充满了奇怪刺鼻的气味，尖锐的人声伴随着重低音的舞曲让人脑仁发头疼。Peter只得捂着耳朵，拨开那些醉醺醺贴上来邀请他共舞的男女，愈发焦急地寻找着那位明显与这里画风不符的邻居。

也不知过了多久，当Peter觉得自己快要被熏死的时候，他终于在吧台找到了目标。他的好邻居似乎比在方才的高级餐厅里看上去自在得多，面颊绯红，衬衫扣子都开了好几颗，桌上放着一排shot用的小空杯，看上去已经和面前那个有些姿色但明显不是善茬的搭讪者聊了一段时间，手边放着一杯新作的鸡尾酒，估计是等着小憩过后再来一轮。

“怎么，原来这家伙还是这种地方的常客吗……“过去他虽然能感觉到对方骨子里那股花花公子的气质，但一直以为以这家伙养尊处优的生活模式来看都是出入那些有些格调的场所，没想到这些下城的不堪之处也有涉猎，心里不知从那里冒出一些失望，

从没来过这种场合的年轻人在明暗魅惑的灯光里颇为不自在地呆了几分钟，本打算就此离开独自回家，却又发现自己不知不觉中被包在人群中央，陷入了进退两难的境地。嘈杂的人流低俗的音乐围绕在青年四周，这个下城区的酒吧不是石墙那样的高级场所，舞池边聚集着各式各样的闲杂人等，叫嚣着各种不堪入耳的词语，当他还不容易摆脱了一个耳朵上至少有10个孔的红发女人的纠缠再次抬头时，发现一个那个搭讪者已经在同Tony几乎贴在了一起。Tony的鸡尾酒放在左手边，已经喝了一小半，但搭讪者似乎一直在将他的注意力往右侧引导，时不时通过略带刻意的碰触占点小便宜，但却在某个时刻神不知鬼不觉的往男人的酒水里加了一个药片。

Peter心底闪过一丝没来由的慌张，不明白那个经验老到的家伙到底是真被弄傻了还是在装傻，竟然对他一个菜鸟都能看出来的危机没有一丁点在乎的样子，还一边被搭讪者逗得大笑一边将杯子里的东西送到嘴边一饮而尽，而对方的眼里已经露出了肉食动物看到猎物的寒意。

看到这一幕，青年立刻用力拨开人群，在谩骂声中冲男人的方向移动。

“抱歉！”他在对方企图拉过男人时强行闯入了两人之间的空隙，“抱歉，我想我们得回去了！” “你他妈是哪位？！”他拉起身后的男人企图带着他离开，但另一人显然不愿意放走到手的肥鹅。

Peter的前襟被对方抓在手里，他感觉肺部有些憋得慌。但意外的是，这样的状况并难不倒他：“我是谁不关您的事，先生！”

他还记得一些格斗技巧，顺势握住对方的手腕一扭，男人发出嚎叫。这一招是在暑期营地里跟着尚未过世的叔父学的，那时候Peter 的叔父还是个健康强壮的军人，在海军陆战队服役，后来死在了海外。

只不过这么一来，搭讪者彻底被激怒，Peter见势不妙赶紧拽着Tony在人群的掩护中一路狂奔，终于在骂骂咧咧声中摸着后门逃出这个是非之地，跳上了街边拦下的出租车，在背后隐约的咒骂声中扬长而去。


	6. A neighbor in need is a neighbor in deed（下）

这必须是Peter坐过的最难熬的出租车。  
他的身边是一个因为奔跑衣衫不整醉醺醺的漂亮男人，随着车子的颠簸时不时挂到他身上，意识因为酒精或者药物的关系而变得模糊，这回Tony的手心终于热了起来，触碰到的皮肤仿佛在火烧。青年紧张地撤回手，他能感觉到司机在后视镜里一脸看白戏的眼光，因此一到目的地就急忙下车，半拖半抱地把这个沙袋似的家伙扛进了公寓大楼。  
“你的钥匙放在哪儿了？”Peter艰难地询问着挂在他肩头的人。  
“……后面、后面的口袋……”对方的呼吸也开始热得离谱起来，喷在年轻人肩头和脖子里，让他难以集中精神思考这个莫名其妙的回答。虽然下意识觉得有些奇怪，但Peter还是依言伸手到对方西裤后面的口袋里摸索了一番，该死的混蛋穿了异常贴身的裤子，这让Peter的姿势显得100%暧昧，手指所经之处全是温热柔软的曲线，压根没有金属钥匙的痕迹，直到对方适时发出轻笑Peter才满脸通红地意识到自己被耍了。  
“该死……“他只好放弃跟这个意识不清的家伙讲道理，一边又庆幸还好自己跟了过去，否则难以想象会发生什么。万般无奈之下青年选择将对方带进自己的公寓里，没想到刚把人放到床上想要起身，脖子就被一把搂住，突如其来的踉跄让少年的心脏差点跳出嗓子眼，他使出了全身的力气支撑才最终避免撞上男人近在咫尺的泛出水色的嘴唇，颈窝里的香水味让他的感官出现了短暂的混乱。  
男孩没有意识到自己盯着对方微启的双唇咽了一下口水。  
“所以……你到底打的什么主意？“对方不依不饶揪着他的领子，“你……偏要跟来坏我的好事，现在……我到了你的床上，你却……想开溜？”  
高温之下男人说得有些吃力，身体因为难受而微微扭动着。  
“……等等，所以你是故意喝的？！”  
“天哪，”对方艰难地呼出一口气，药物地影响让他皮肤泛红，从衬衫下一路延伸到脸颊，“那种地方的小手段……你觉得……我，嗯，看不出来吗？”  
“可、可是……为什么？！”  
“Well，有需求……就要……去解决……”  
“可是这也太危险太随便了！”Peter不理解为什么这家伙前脚还在高级餐厅里人模人样吃着饭，后脚却偏偏要去那种地方要去找个陌生人买醉，“万一这家伙对你有别的企图呢？万一，我是说，你根本不知道自己会被带到哪里，做什么事情！”  
“哈……老天……原来你是……想…做个小英雄？”对方讪笑了一下，随后重新狠狠地（这只是气势上，实际并没有什么力气）捏住了Peter的衣领，把他拽向自己，“你想……证明什么？”男人的衬衫被他自己蹭得一团乱，头发也散了型，Peter死命撑着自己的身体不允许自己有一点点出格的动作，“你的崇高？……还是……我的龌龊？”  
“……What？No！”Peter的否认里略带惊讶和气愤，他不明白对方为什么会这么曲解自己的好意，“我不想证明什么，”他小心翼翼把手指放到对方拽着他衣领的手上，因为不敢过分抵抗而不自觉地顺着对方靠过去，“我只是想……”放低音量的话语因为近距离看到那双眼睛而陷入短暂的卡壳，那是他第一次这么近距离这么直接地看着他，虽然男人的言辞里满是伤人的棘刺、动作里全是警惕，可是他却只在那双眼睛里看到了不属于自己的密密麻麻的伤痕，“我只是想……保护你。”  
当他说出这句话的时候对方的动作明显僵住了，他能感觉到那双眼睛里明显涌起的复杂情绪和抓着他指尖的颤抖。青年不知道这到底算是什么意思，是自己说错了话还是药物又发挥了什么作用，他把手放到对方揪着他的手上，企图说服男人松手，但对方忽然冲着他笑了一下。  
“……所以……你就是喜欢管闲事？”对方不知是因为药物还是某种情绪的感染，眼角通红声音颤抖，抓着Peter衣服的手也因为无法使劲而在轻微痉挛，“要是……你这么喜欢……管闲事的话……”男孩忽然感到情况不妙，但当他意识到的时候已经为时已晚，“那不如干脆管到底？！”  
硬要说的话这也可以算是他们第二次接吻，不过气氛显然和第一次相距甚远，泄愤一般的情形下，青年的嘴唇甚至被咬的有些发疼。平心而论，这位邻居的水平确实很高，Peter在当年情窦初开的时候也有过几次心急之下的亲吻，那会儿的尴尬真是不堪回首，与之相对，眼下的这个亲吻虽然不能归于温柔的行列，却在疼痛中有着额外的意想不到的撩拨，反而衬得那些零星的痛觉像是带着些刺激的佐料，而非是煞风景的弄巧成拙。  
这完全是Peter始料未及的展开，但他并没有因此产生厌恶，更多的是因措手不及带来的慌乱，在头晕目眩的碰触里他失去了重心，一具柔软的热乎乎的身体拥了上来，他在情急之下为了调整姿势反而摸了对方好几下，等到他急急忙忙稳住身体时男人算准了时间舔过他的嘴唇，成功将企图拒绝的话语封在吻中。  
这怎么可能呢？！少年在震惊之余甚至来不及考虑自己现在究竟充当了什么样的角色，他满脑子都被那条舌头占据了。这不是他所熟悉的那种青涩、急迫又稍欠火候的吻，如果说他的人生能分成只少两个阶段的话，那么分水岭就是Before the kiss 和After the kiss。这是他从未体验过的缱绻缠绵，比起一个迫切的邀约来更似一种深情的、不计后果的挽留，而在挽留中又带着一点隐藏得恰到好处的引诱，仿佛是美人鱼温柔似水却夺人心魄的歌喉，伴随着浪涛和潮水将毫无准备的年轻水手拖入未知的海洋深处。  
一吻完毕后Peter已经能完全感觉到对方身体的变化，但现在似乎并不是一个就此问题进行讨论的好时机，男人的眼睛彻底失焦，情事小白的无动于衷让他非常不满，于是被药物和酒精攻占的身体只好自己取悦自己，拉链被拉下，昂扬被掏出来用力抚摸，于是Peter眼睁睁欣赏了一个浑身泛红意识不清的漂亮男人在自己身下直播自慰、拱身娇喘的香艳画面，然后感觉到自己的裤子紧了起来。  
他吃惊于自己对此并不感到恶心或者排斥，或许是那具被情欲吞噬的肉体过于漂亮，让他只能惊诧于纯粹的美和欲望，忘记了拷问自己的取向和立场，甚至在高潮前他不由自主地抚上对方透着红晕的脸颊，抹掉他眼角的湿润。对方失焦的眼睛看向了上方的男孩，少年鬼使神差地俯下身，欺上不断喘息的嘴唇，不高明地纠缠舔弄，对方也照单全收，就在他差点控制不住自己时，亲吻间隙带着鼻音的低语瞬间将他从摇摇欲坠中拉了回来。  
他以为自己听错了，但很快那个名字又出现了，在杂乱交错的呼吸里起伏回荡，反反复复地提醒男孩在无意中撞破的秘密。  
“上帝……！”这下Peter终于清醒了过来，在心里发出惊呼——原来这就是今天这场饭局做戏的原因？！等等，那么那个所谓的玩笑……只少对于Tony来说，其实并不是一个玩笑？！  
“Steve……”他听到那个人带着眷恋与不舍念出这个名字，滚烫的液体从眼角滑到指尖，随后消失在皮肤的纹理中，宛如深夜里无人知晓的叹息与秘密。  
Peter一个激灵如梦初醒。  
“抱歉！”他不顾自己的身体涨得难受，猛地从床上坐起来，逃进厕所碰地关上门，正看到镜子里自己一脸惊讶、失落、外加欲求不满的狼狈模样。  
Peter打开了冷水花洒，一方面遮住门外卧室里男子唇边的名字，一方面浇灭错误的欲火。


	7. Hands Tied

Chapter7: Hands Tied（上）

“这是什么意思？”

Peter知道身边某个人现在的怒气值恐怕已经爆表，所以他现在一个屁都不敢放，只好一边摸着额头一边强迫自己从一团乱麻的思绪中找到突破口，但20分钟之后他懊恼地发现除了等待之外留给他们的并没有其他选择：“额……意思是恐怕接下来的至少24小时之内我们都必须维持现状……”他战战兢兢地下了结论，不敢看男人的表情。

“所以这是什么整蛊节目？”对方的脸色又黑了一格，开始四下寻找摄像头，Peter只好硬着头皮解释他没有参加任何电台节目，目前让他们左右手心紧紧贴在一起的粘性丝线是一种自己最近改良的高强度粘合剂，但“好消息”是，由于配方只做到一半的关系，粘性丝线会在一天之后自行降解，也不会对人体造成任何损伤，因为“是环保材质”。

“那可真是非常感谢您，Parker先生！”对方的白眼快翻到天上去了，“年底之前联合国会给您颁发奖章？不知道有没有奖金能cover掉我取消一整天行程的损失？尽管今天是感恩节……”

“What……欧老天我怎么给忘了！该死的感恩节！！”听到这句话Peter一下子抱住头，扯得对方不由得骂了一句，他只能一边道歉一边懊恼地抓着头发，“内德还邀请我去他家聚餐的！”

“Well，鉴于我昨天请了你一顿，你确实应该再还我一顿，顺便弥补今天的损失……”

“Fine！你觉得那些家伙看到我这个样子会怎么想？”

“那些家伙可能会觉得你需要买一瓶发胶或者好好吹个头发。”

“Seriously！”忽然反应过来的Peter企图掌握对话的主动权，“事情会变成这样说到底还是因为你未经允许乱动我家的东西！”

“公平点，被自家地毯绊倒按到按钮的可不是我。”

男人显然不是个轻易就会被说服的主，回得也算是切中要害，再说接下来他们至少还需要像这样呆24小时，总不能现在就翻脸。想到这里，青年只好撇撇嘴，提出一个折中的方案：“所以五五开？”

“成交。”知道自己昨晚惹了什么麻烦的家伙很快就同Peter达成了协议。不过，即便在责任划分上达成了一致，两个分别被粘住左右手的人还是很难在之后的许多问题上避免互相吐槽，包括但不限于“为什么你们家面包都是硬边的？”“这真是牛奶？”“速溶咖啡？你想毒死我吗？”“你的烤箱和纽约下水管是通的吗？”“你竟然用这种和砂纸一样材质的东西涂脸？”“我能看出你把所有家当都赌在了这个小破实验室里但为什么你的电脑像是大英博物馆偷来的？”等等，右手被粘住所以堂而皇之啥都不干的男人理所应当地只动嘴皮子，等Peter终于在一堆抱怨中处理完只能靠单手操作的鸡飞狗跳把那个只会喋喋不休挑毛病的男人喂饱之后，对方又提出要换条裤子。

“What？！”

“可不是吗，我昨天都没换衣服。”男人一脸无辜，“而且我家的钥匙也找不到了，可能是你拉着我逃跑的时候丢的……”

还得怪我？！Peter忍住怒火问道：“我跟主管撒谎不去公司、跟朋友们撒谎推掉晚上的聚会，就是为了让你再坑我一条裤子？”

“那我至少得换条内裤啊……还是说你不介意我这样出街去买？或者干脆不穿？”大言不惭的表情下Peter确实很快就回忆起昨天这家伙究竟在自己下做了什么，只不过对方并没有把他一阵红一阵白的脸色放在心上。反倒是一副气定神闲的模样，甚至在Peter不情不愿地打开自己抽屉时毫不掩饰地扫视一番，送上几句刻薄的点评：“哇哦，你这是儿童睡衣？”

“看不上就别穿！”青年直接从角落里拿出一条塞到男人手里，“这儿，这是新买的，还没穿过，满意了吧？”

对方展开那条深色平角裤左看右看，难掩满脸的嫌弃，不过暂时似乎也没有其他可选项，只好勉为其难抬抬下巴表示同意。原本就不怎么宽敞的房间里本来就因为放满器材的关系而显得狭小，虽说前一晚其实已经看光了，但青年还是出于礼貌转过头去不看。不过即便如此，他也不免听到耳边近在咫尺的衣料摩擦声，眼角的余光更不可能完全看不到镜子里的影像，因为单手的关系男人的动作不怎么流畅，比平时耗费了更长时间，而且也似乎并不刻意想避开身边几乎快把脖子扭断的Peter，将裤子套上时还用右手借了借力。

严格来说Peter的手背并没有碰到男人的皮肤，但在这种距离下皮肤上的热量还是随着空气传导到了细胞，对方用自己的手指勾着裤子穿上，青年能从手部动作感觉到布料由下往上覆盖起来的那个弧度。这时候他满心希望对方别从他开始冒汗的手心里感觉到什么异常。谢天谢地，这一小段折磨并没有持续太长时间，很快男人就回到了那副人模人样的样子。

“接下来的计划？”

“我得继续项目进度。”

“你不是请假了么？”

“但我不想耽搁太久，何况今晚的感恩节聚餐也泡了汤，总不能跟你一起干瞪眼。”少年一边平复心跳一边拽着对方打开了电脑，“谢天谢地我的右手还能用。”

“Well，只要你不介意我看看你们的项目设计？”不知是否因为换上了干净衣服的关系，对方的心情比方才好了许多，坐到男孩身边托着下巴，一副看白戏的样子。深秋的纽约是一个爱下雨的城市，很快窗外就弥漫起了一片淡淡的雨雾，安静的氛围下两人之间的气氛也缓和了许多，对Peter的家居百般挑剔的Tony在面对枯燥的设计图时反倒是兴致勃勃，竟然耐得下性子一坐就是好几个小时，午饭也随意对付了过去，Peter猜测这大概与他对汽车有那么几分理解有关，甚至能在菜鸟设计师卡壳时提出几个称得上惊艳的建议。

“你的设计功能性很强，发动机尤其出色，但是外观和内饰差强人意，如果是普通的低端车倒也还好，但既然是用来转型的中高档款式，恐怕不会讨消费者喜欢。”

“如果改得太豪华成本就会超标，”Peter挥挥手，否决对方的建议，“在提交项目之前我们就讨论过好几次了……”

“试试看把底座和车头的弧线设计成这样呢？”对方并没有听进男孩的辩解，随手在触屏上勾勒了几下，“这样，线条更流畅，加工工艺也没有那么困难。”

虽说对方至今为止已经让Peter吃惊过好几次了，但看到模型的修改Peter还是心里一惊——一个team勤勤恳恳工作了几个月的成果，男人竟然在几秒之内就找到了修改的要害，而且那种气定神闲的态度压根不想一个普通的爱好者，反而像是在行业里摸爬滚打了许多年的资深设计师：“……不敢相信，你真的只是在石墙工作吗？”

“不敢相信，你真是个virgin？”对方一脸淡然地踩下油门。

“哈？！”Peter跳脚，“你胡说什么？！这和我的设计有什么关系？！”

“Well，你的亲吻技巧确实有待提高，”男人笑得有些揶揄，“另外，衣柜和设计，还有这头乱稻草也是这么告诉我的，”对方耸耸肩，瞥了一眼Peter乱乱的卷发，似乎很享受这种惹毛对方的感觉，“浑身上下没有一丁点sexy的元素。”

“设计汽车不需要这种元素，”青年有些心虚地移开目光，“而且我可不像你，天生长得这么好看、还能说会道的……打扮不打扮都没什么区别。”

“可以理解为在夸我吗？”男人笑得更开，顺手将Peter从座位上拉起来，“既然你对自己这么没自信，我可得给你露一手了。”他从盥洗室角落里拿出一小罐几乎就快过期却仍没怎么使用过的发蜡，示意Peter打开时，随后在手指上抹了一些，带着点促狭又明朗的微笑往男孩乱糟糟的头发上抹去。

“No！我试过，这玩意儿没用！”

青年的脑袋不自觉地往后逃，却被对方轻轻按住阻止：“Trust me，会和过去大不一样。”

“我不习惯用这个……”手指划过耳后时Peter感觉到自己越来越微弱的抗议声，说句老实话，手指插进头发时那股似有若无的热气确实有点叫人躲不掉，指尖揉搓发梢时他感觉背后起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，而在那股一半折磨一半愉悦的热度终于消退之后，Peter发现镜子里的毛头小子竟然真的焕然一新，成了一个略显成熟的青年模样。

“这是……我？！”

“怎么样？”对方乐滋滋地对青年的头发做着最后的调整，乐见对方喜欢自己的成果在镜子里左看右看，随后柔声补充道，“如果我用这个道歉，你会接受吗？”

“什么？”

“昨天晚上和今天的事情，我很抱歉。”事实证明，一个平时花花公子设定的人物突然正经起来，杀伤力是成百上千倍的，那个认真诚恳的眼神让Peter差点上不来气，还好一阵门铃声打破了面前奇异的氛围，起初他们以为是Pizza到了，什么都没准备就过去开门，没想到房门打开的瞬间，他见证了MJ内德May等一众好友混合了惊诧、惊恐、八卦、好奇的变脸和被硬生生卡在喉咙里的无声惊叫。

几分钟后，白发老头快递员姗姗来迟时，现场的人还没有解除石化。

“有谁定了感恩节Pizza吗？”老头问道。

“欧，是我们定的，”唯一没有收到影响的Tony左手拿过Pizza，把它递给僵在边上的Peter，随后腾出手来拿过玄关上的零钱付款，丝毫不介意其他人在自己脸上和两人紧握的手之反复游离的眼神，“谢谢您，Lee先生。”

“祝各位感恩节愉快。”老头收了钱，便乐呵呵地告辞。

男人看了一眼门外和门内的几尊雕像，露出一个喧宾夺主的灿烂笑容：“外边这么冷，要不还是去屋里坐坐吧，各位？” 


End file.
